As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,571,740; 4,279,342; 1,750,032 and 1,752,196; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse constructions which employ the combination of a radio used in conjunction with non-analogous distinct structural components. As shown in the aforementioned prior art patents, radios have been incorporated into such diverse structures as pens, flashlights, lunch boxes, etc.
While all of these combined structures represent unique end products and are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function, the way the diverse structures cooperate with the radio component differs widely between arrangements; wherein, the radio is formed as an integral component of the combined structure to arrangements, or, wherein the radio is designed to be a removable component of the combined structure.
Obviously the prior art patents do not represent the last word in combining a radio with a diverse structure, in as much as there ar myriad ways that a radio can be incorporated into a disparate construction to not only produce a new combination, but also to produce a new and unique cooperation between the radio and the structure to which the radio is operatively attached.